Uma Luz na Escuridão
by Bella Snape BR
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - A light in the darkness de mrsalreyami A batalha com Victoria e os recém nascidos tem uma virada trágica e cinco vidas são perdidas. Esta é uma história de como Bella e os outros sobreviventes aprendem como viver e amar novamente.


**Uma Luz na Escuridão**

**Título**: Uma Luz na Escuridão  
**Autora**: mrsalreyami

**Tradutora:** Bella Snape  
**Shipper: **Bella/Carlisle  
**Gênero**: Romance/Tragédia  
**Censura**: M rated/NC-17/+18  
**Sinopse**: A batalha com Victoria e os recém nascidos tem uma virada trágica e cinco vidas são perdidas. Esta é uma história de como Bella e os outros sobreviventes aprendem como viver e amar novamente.  
**Restrições**: Spoilers de Eclipse.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence a S. Meyer e a fic pertence a mrsalreyami. E eu não tenho nenhum lucro com isso.

Prólogo

Meu amor por Edward era devastador, inegável e irrevogável. Ele era minha alma gêmea, minha outra metade. Eu não podia viver sem ele – eu já havia tentado isso uma vez, e não tinha planos de fazê-lo novamente. Mas não somente ele. Sua família, não, nossa família. Os Cullens. Eles eram parte de mim também. Eu amava cada um deles, até mesmo Rosalie, que nunca gostou muito de mim. Eu ainda não entendo porque eles se importam tanto comigo, porque eles estão dispostos a arriscar suas vidas por mim, e ainda assim eles se importam, eles se arriscam. Mais uma vez, todos eles estão em perigo por minha causa. Eu odeio isso. Eu não posso ficar parada e ver cada um deles cair. Se eu tiver que sangrar para salvá-los, eu o farei. Eu morrerei por isso, como a terceira esposa. Eu não tenho uma adaga prateada em minha mão, mas eu encontrarei um jeito...

Capítulo 1 – A Batalha

Fragmentos afiados de pedra cinza chovem sobre minha cabeça, arranhando minha pele exposta. Uma lasca denteada de rocha rola pelo meu braço, e eu a pego reflexivamente. Meus dedos se apertam em torno do longo fragmento enquanto meu instinto de sobrevivência me chuta; desde que não há chance de fuga, meu corpo – não se importando quão ineficaz o gesto seja – se prepara para uma luta.

Adrenalina corre pelas minhas veias. Eu sabia que o fragmento estava cortando a palma da minha mão. Eu sabia que os nós dos meus dedos estavam protestando. Eu sabia tudo isso, mas eu não podia sentir a dor.

Atrás de Riley, tudo o que eu podia ver era a chama retorcida dos cabelos de Victoria e um borrão branco. Os estalos metálicos cada vez mais freqüentes, os ofegos e silvos de colisões, deixavam claro que aquela dança estava se tornando mortal para alguém.

Mas para quem?

Riley virou-se para mim, seus olhos vermelhos brilhantes com a fúria. Ele lançou um olhar furioso ao monte flácido de pêlo cor de areia entre nós, e suas mãos – mutiladas, quebradas mãos – curvadas em garras. Sua boca aberta, escancarada, seus dentes brilhando, enquanto ele se preparava para rasgar a garganta de Seth.

Uma segunda descarga de adrenalina me atingiu como um choque elétrico, e de repente tudo estava muito claro.

Ambas as lutas estavam perto do desfecho. Seth estava prestes a perder, e eu não tinha idéia se Edward estava ganhando ou perdendo. Eles precisavam de ajuda. Uma distração. Alguma coisa para lhes dar uma vantagem.

A minha mão segurou a pedra pontiaguda com tanta força que o suporte da tipóia se abriu.

Eu era forte o suficiente? Eu era corajosa o suficiente? Quão difícil podia ser enfiar a rocha áspera em meu corpo? Isso daria tempo suficiente para Seth se recuperar? Ele se curaria rápido o suficiente para que meu sacrifício fizesse algum bem para ele?

Eu passei a ponta do fragmento pelo meu braço, puxando meu grosso suéter para expor minha pele, e pressionei a ponta afiada na dobra do meu cotovelo. Eu já tinha uma longa cicatriz ali do meu último aniversário. Naquela noite, meu sangue fluindo foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção de todos os vampiros, congelá-los todos no lugar por um instante. Eu rezei para que funcionasse de novo. Eu me concentrei e respirei fundo.

Este era o momento que mudaria tudo.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – sussurrei, sabendo que ele me ouviria. Então eu empurrei o fragmento o mais forte que pude.

No mesmo curto segundo, a dança se separou violentamente. Aconteceu tão rápido que acabou antes que eu pudesse seguir a seqüência de eventos.

Eu ouvi o rugido de dois vampiros, um muito alto para ser normal, o outro muito ouvi resmungos. E então eu ouvi a voz de veludo que eu tanto amo gritando:

- Seth, pegue-a e corra! Eu te amo Bella! Vão!!!

De repente, eu fui jogada nas costas de Seth e nós estávamos voando. Árvores passavam muito rápido, e entre a dor em minha mão, a dor em meu braço e o absoluto pânico que eu sentia, tudo que pude fazer foi manter-me agarrada ao seu pêlo.

Nós chegamos à clareira após alguns momentos, e eu estava surpresa que a luta parecia terminada. Eu senti o cheiro das fogueiras antes de vê-las – as chamas vacilantes mandavam para cima uma fumaça grossa, pungente e roxa, que cheirava fortemente a incenso. Eu ainda estava tremendo de medo e meus olhos percorreram a cena, procurando por meus amados. Eu não vi outros lobos, mas encontrei pelo campo seis silhuetas dos vampiros que eu amo como uma família. Eu deixei escapar o ar, que eu tinha certeza que estava segurando desde o momento que a rocha perfurou minha pele, aliviada que eles estavam bem.

Seth me colocou no chão e, em um segundo, Jacob, de volta a sua forma humana, apareceu ao meu lado.

- Cullens, Edward está com problemas! Seth disse que ele precisa de ajuda. Vocês tem que ir para o acampamento, e rápido. A ruiva está lá e ele está sozinho. – Jasper e Emmett correrram imediatamente pelo caminho que Seth e eu acabáramos de vir. Então, Jacob olhou para mim:

- Você está sangrando! – ele gritou.

- Sim, eu me cortei com uma rocha. – eu murmurei.

- No que você estava pensando Bella? Só você mesma, para se fazer sangrar em frente à sanguessugas!

- Terceira esposa, Jacob. – eu disse, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. Eu estava aborrecida não só com o insulto às pessoas que eu amava, mas também com a idéia de que eu era estúpida.

- Oh Deus! Bella, realmente? Você tem grandes problemas! Porque você nunca confia que nós podemos nos cuidar?

- Jake, eu não vou permitir que as pessoas que eu amo morram quando eu posso...

Minhas palavras foram cortadas por um grito de gelar o sangue.

-NÃO!!! – Alice desabou no chão – Oh Deus, NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

Carlisle correu para o lado de Alice, tentando acalmá-la o suficiente para fazê-la falar. É em um destes momentos que o talento de Jasper realmente viria a calhar.

Parecia que horas haviam se passado, esperando que Alice parasse de repetir a palavra NÃO e soluçar em seco antes que ela pudesse nos dizer o que havia visto. Durante todo o tempo em que eu esperei que ela falasse, eu sentia uma dor forte, retorcendo-se dentro de mim. Eu achava que já sabia o que ela ia falar, mas eu estava tentando desesperadamente manter a esperança.

Mas a esperança não existia mais. A esperança se foi. A esperança era falsa. Porque as próximas palavras que escaparam da boca de Alice destruíram a esperança e tudo que há de bom neste mundo.

- Edward... se foi. (soluço) Victoria (soluço), oh Deus! Victoria e o amigo dela (soluço), sobrepujaram ele. Jasper e Emmett estão atrasados. (soluço)Ele se foi... – e então ela desmoronou em soluços secos de novo.

Eu comecei a tremer incontrolavelmente. Eu senti aquele buraco em meu peito, que havia se curado quando Edward voltou, rasgar-me novamente, doloroso, mais doloroso que nunca. Enquanto meu peito se rasgava, eu me espantei com a dor que isso causou. Eu só esperava que isso me matasse, porque como eu podia viver neste mundo se Edward não fazia mais parte dele? A dor pareceu piorar, e de repente, era forte demais. Eu não podia respirar, eu não podia gritar, eu não podia ver... tudo estava escuro.

Eu abri meus olhos novamente, e fiquei surpresa de ainda me encontrar na clareira de baseball, ainda sentindo dor. A dor era física – minha mão, meu braço, meu peito – e emocional – meu coração foi quebrado, despedaçado, arrancado do meu peito. Eu não podia entender como ou porque eu estava viva. Certamente ninguém poderia viver com tanta dor. Eu olhei para cima, e me encontrei acalentada nos braços de Esme. Ela estava soluçando sem chorar e tentando me consolar ao mesmo tempo. Eu me perguntei por um momento porque ela não me jogou em uma das fogueiras e me matou ela mesma – afinal de contas, eu causei a perda de seu primeiro filho. Como ela podia me confortar neste momento? E ainda assim os olhos delas me mostravam todo o amor maternal que ela demonstrava no passado. Eu pude ver a dor neles também, e preocupação. Por que ela estava preocupada? Tudo estava perdido.

Eu olhei para minha direita e vi o contorno de Carlisle, tremendo, com seus braços ao redor de Alice, que estava, obviamente, inconsolável. Rosálie estava agachada perto deles, parecendo incerta quanto ao que devia estar fazendo, e olhando para a trilha onde Emmett e Jasper correram, com pânico em seus olhos. Porque eles não voltaram ainda? Será que Victoria os pegou também?

Eu senti meu coração disparar no peito, minha respiração chegando cada vez mais perto da hiperventilação. Eu olhei para Esme e sussurrei o nome de seus dois filhos remanescentes.

- Eles estarão de volta logo, querida. Eles estão bem. Eles venceram Victoria e o amigo dela, mas eles estão esperando por... por Edward... terminar de queimar. Eles querem trazer de volta as... cinzas... para nós. – isso foi tudo o que ela pode dizer antes que os soluços a vencessem novamente.

Apesar do meu alívio pelo segurança de meus irmãos, as palavras dela fizeram a morte de Edward mais real e trouxeram de volta a dor, cem vezes pior. Isto era demais, mais do que qualquer pessoa poderia suportar. Eu senti a escuridão avançando sobre mim novamente e rezei para que desta vez eu não acordasse.

Surpreendentemente, eu abri os olhos de novo, ainda nos braços de Esme. Eu olhei para ela e disse a única coisa em que pude pensar para dizer naquele momento:

- Oh Esme! Desculpe-me! Desculpe-me! Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso! Me desculpe!

Ela me encarou com confusão em seus olhos:

- Querida, você não tem que se desculpar. Você perdeu sua alma gêmea hoje, e ainda está se desculpando comigo?

- Porque é minha culpa, Esme. Tudo é minha culpa. Se não fosse por mim, Edward estaria vivo, todos vocês estariam seguros e juntos. Eu trouxe isso para vocês, eu trouxe a morte para Edward!

- Bella pare com isso! Se não fosse por você, Edward ainda estaria infeliz. Ele viveu por mais de cem anos, e é trágico que ele só pode ser verdadeiramente feliz por tão pouco tempo. Mas ele estava feliz com você. Você deu a ele um presente. Antes de você ele era, quase literalmente, um morto vivo. Não havia vida ou alegria nele. Você deu isso a ele! Você deu a ele vida, felicidade e amor. Nunca se desculpe por isso! O que é a eternidade, Bella, se você não tem ninguém para viver? Ninguém para amar? É nada! É o inferno! A existência dele pode ter findado prematuramente hoje, mas eu posso te garantir, que mesmo que ele soubesse que isso aconteceria, ele nunca se arrependeria de ter te conhecido, te amado!

- Eu devia ter deixado Victoria me matar. Edward não devia ter dado sua vida por mim... – eu comecei, entre soluços.

- Não, Bella. Ssshhh. Não diga isso. Por favor, querida, não. Se você tivesse morrido, Edward a teria seguido na morte também, você sabe disso.

- Eu quero segui-lo também, Esme. Eu não quero ter que viver sem ele!

- Bella, não. Você não pode. Edward deu sua vida para que você pudesse viver. Você não pode depreciar o sacrifício dele. Ele queria que você vivesse, Bella, vivesse ao máximo. Você é parte desta família, e nós precisamos de você agora, mais do que nunca. Eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas você tem que encontrar força para viver. Por Edward.

Eu envolvi meus braços em volta dela e solucei de novo. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mesmo que eu quisesse que ela não estivesse. Mesmo que tudo que eu mais desejava no mundo todo era morrer e me juntar a Edward onde quer que ele estivesse, eu sabia que tinha que honrar a ele e a seus desejos. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como sobreviver agora, mas eu tentaria. Por Edward.

- Eu vou tentar... mãe. – eu sussurrei. Mesmo em seu luto, eu pude senti-la sorrindo. Eu estava alegre que houvesse pelo menos uma coisa que eu poderia fazer para deixá-la feliz.

Eu estava tremendo severamente a este ponto, graças à combinação da pele fria de Esme, o ar frio que me cercava e, em grande parte, a severa dor emocional. Rosálie, que havi parado próxima a nós, recolheu alguns gravetos e fez uma fogueira para tentar me aquecer – não sentindo que eu congelasse até a morte depois de tudo isso, ela disse. Jacob havia sugerido que ele poderia me manter aquecida, mas eu agarrei a blusa de Esme como se minha vida dependesse daquilo e não pude ser convencida a deixar o colo dela. Eu acho que às vezes tudo o que você precisa é estar nos braços de sua mãe, e Esme é como uma mãe para mim.

Subitamente, o destino derrubou outra bomba em minha vida. Jake pulou e voou pelo ar antes que eu pudesse ver ou ouvir qualquer coisa... malditos sentidos humanos. Mudando para sua forma de lobo no meio do ar, fato que impressionava até os outros lobos, eu vi ao que ele estava reagindo: outro vampiro recém nascido acabava de adentrar a clareira há apenas umas centenas de metros de onde estávamos.

Contudo, desta vez, a mudança de Jake parecia diferente, errada. Ao invés de continuar o ataque ao recém nascido, o grande lobo avermelhado pareceu congelar no ar, seu corpo se contorcendo com dor e lamúrias. O recém nascido estava em vantagem agora, e a usou. E enquanto eu me sentava em completo terror, eu assisti enquanto o vampiro envolvia suas mãos no pescoço de Jacob e torcia. Eu ouvi o estalo, e a pancada quando Jacob caiu ao solo. Eu esperei. Lobisomens se curam rápido, foi o que Jacob me disse. Então eu esperei. Esperei que ele se levantasse, se movesse. Mas nada aconteceu. Enquanto o tempo permaneceu congelado, eu o encarei, seu corpo deitado no chão, a cabeça em um ângulo estranho. Porque ele não se movia?

Esme pulou, me tirando de seu colo:

- Rosalie, pegue Bella e corra! Vá para casa, e não pare até que você chegue lá!

- Não Esme! Eu posso te ajudar! – gritou Rosalie.

Esme não se virou. Ela continuou agachada a minha frente, bloqueando o caminho do recém nascido:

- Rosalie vá! Eu posso lidar com isso! Mais nenhuma de minhas crianças vai morrer hoje!

Rosalie choramingou. Um som que eu nunca esperei ouvir dela:

- Mas mãe...

- Sem mas, Rosalie! Você tem que ir! AGORA!

E com isso, Rosalie me pegou no colo, como uma noiva, e começou a correr. Eu enterrei minha face em seu peito, sem saber se eu poderia lidar com a velocidade sem ficar enjoada, e esperei que ela parasse.

Nós chegamos à mansão dos Cullens e a primeira coisa que eu notei foi o silêncio. Eu olhei para Rosalie, sua face ainda gloriosamente linda apesar da dor tão obviamente estampada nela.

- Onde estão todos os outros?

Ela me colocou no sofá e se sentou próxima, pegando minha mão na sua. Eu estava um pouco desconfiada, pois ela nunca gostou muito de mim, e compaixão nunca foi uma qualidade que eu vi em Rosalie. Eu nunca vi Rosalie parecer tão humana.

- Eu não sei Bella. Eu não quero mentir para você, e a verdade é que eu não sei. E eu estou assustada. Jasper e Emmett não voltaram do acampamento, mas Alice jura que eles estão bem. Ela e Carlisle correram enquanto você estava desmaiada porque ela teve uma visão de alguns dos guardas dos Volturi chegando e eles queriam dispensá-los antes que eles chegassem muito perto de você. Ela jurou que eles não teriam problemas com os guardas e voltariam rapidamente. Esme provavelmente está ocupada se livrando do último recém nascido, embora eu ainda não entenda de onde ele saiu...

- E quanto aos lobos? – eu sussurrei.

- Eu não sei. Seth saiu correndo da primeira vez que você desmaiou, quando ouviu um chamado de Sam. Jacob se recusou a sair do seu lado, embora nós disséssemos que a protegeríamos. Eu não tenho idéia de onde o resto deles está.

- Então, o que fazemos agora?

- Esperamos.

* * *

**Espero que gostem da fic, pois eu a adoro!**

**Não se esqueçam reviews são incentivo. Deixe um pra tradutora.**

**Aaahhh... e eu estou precisando de uma beta reader, alguém aí se candidata?**

**Beijinhos e até a próxima!**


End file.
